Kure S. Akira
| |jname=呉S.彰 |rname=''Kure S. Akira'' |ename=Kure S. Akira |first=???? |affltion= Tenryuubitos (former), Navy (former), Straw Hat Pirates (former), Gold Hawk Pirates, 5 Gods of the New World |ocupation= Tenryuubito (former), Navy Admiral (former), Captian, God of the New World |epithet= }} |extra1= |bounty= 535,000,000(former) 490,000,000(current)|}} |devil fruit= | }} Kure S. Akira was an admiral of the Marines, a pirate under the Straw Hat crew, captain of the Gold Hawk Pirates, and a Goshin. History Early Life *Kure S. Akira is the son of "Wave Hammer" Kure S. Ishimaru, a powerful pirate in the New World, and the grandson of a Tenryuubito. 800 years ago, his family ruled over the kingdom of Hoan . Since his family was one of the 20 Royal families who established the World Government, Akira was born a Tenryuubito. The family, however, didn't condone the actions and feelings of the other Tenryuubitos towards the common people and appeared different from the other Tenryuubito, as they respected everyone and had no human or fishman slaves. Most of the Kure family bought the slaves and freed them, instead of using them, as a sign of peace and happiness. At the age of 7, still living in the Hoan Kingdom during the rebellion, Akira was captured by Igawi forces, believed to be a rebel. For 3 years, he witnessed many of his own people be whipped, tortured, and even killed, evading those actions because of Aokiji's kindness(due to the fact that he hypothesized of Akira's heritage towards the Kure Family). He finally escaped when human traders took him and brought him to the human auction house in Sabaody Archipelago, where his grandfather was buying slaves to free. This was one of the reasons that his father assisted the rebels in the kingdom. Being told of the many stories of the kind souls of his family, Akira hoped to become a member of the organization who sought peace and justice, the Navy. Navy Service *At the age of 11, he was recruited into the Navy, due in most part to the ties that his grandfather had, being the current head Tenryuubito of the Kure family. At the age of 15, he made a name for himself by defeating many big named pirates and even found his devil fruit, the tori tori no mi: model thunderbird. Around 20-years-old, Akira was already promoted to Commodore in the Navy Headquarters and became a great friend of Garp and his grandchildren. Due to those feats, Sengoku believed that Akira would be better off as an Admiral. Many debated on this idea and the decision came upon the hands of the Gorosei. They decided to give Akira a chance to prove that he was "Admiral material" by sparring with the three then-admirals, Kizaru, Aokiji, and Akainu. On a personally made arena at Navy Headquarters, thousands of low-ranking soldiers, high-ranking officers, royal families, noble families, and even a few Tenryuubito took their seats and prepared to watch one of the greatest fights in history. Having a grudge against Akainu for his part in the Hoan Kingdom Rebellion, Akira felt more fight in himself than ever before. After a 12 day-long battle, Akira stood atop the three admirals, barely breathing, with victory screams sounding throughout the audience. During his Admiralship, Akira was able to match two of the Four Emperors(Big Mom and Kaido), proved to be stronger than all of the Shichibukai, and began to be called "Admiral Kanataka" (Translated: Admiral Gold Hawk). He even had a personal ship made, a golden junk, named The Gold Hawk. Akira's future looked bright. However, that all changed when he made a grave decision. Later Years *During 2 years of service as an Admiral, Akira's brother, who became a famous pirate under his father, was captured by Akainu after he knocked-out a Celestial Dragon that was trying to force him to be his slave. Disregarding the pleas of Sengoku to not take action, Akira resigned from his title and raided Enies Lobby himself to free his brother. He escaped with him and went into hiding after Sengoku put a bounty of 535,000,000 on his head. He then had his grandfather disown him from the Kure family to prevent any harm from going to the rest of his family, also stripping away all the powers and authority of a Tenryuubito that he had. After 10 years of hiding, Akira later joined Luffy and the other Straw Hats after they left Water 7 and briefly landed on the island that he was hiding on. During the the War of the Best, Akira actually participated as a Marine Admiral once again, after Sengoku threatened to kill the other Straw Hats. After seeing Luffy, Akira left his post at his chair and secretly helped him during the war and the escape. After the 2 year time skip, Akira enhanced all of his skills under the Kuja Pirates, as he trained to avoid them and the women islanders by running around the Maiden Island to stay alive. As his strength, endurance, and speed improved, Akira became a greater match than Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. After the death of Luffy and the disbandment of the Straw Hat Pirates, Akira formed his own pirate crew, the Gold Hawk Pirates. After establishing his own pirate crew, Akira formed a replacement for the 4 Emperors, the Goshin. Powers & Abilities Devil Fruit *Akira possesses the Tori Tori no mi: model Thunderbird. With this power, Akira is able to match the three admirals, Big Mom, Kaido, and the Warlords. Although suseptable to common devil fruit weaknesses, he is seen as one of the most powerful devil fruit users. Martial Arts & Haki *Akira is dominant in all three types of haki. He was taught his family's fighting style, Heilianhua, which bases itself around haki. With this training, Akira is more versed in haki than Rayleigh and other haki users (as Akira is able to turn his body into steel with busoshoku haki, find certain or many people with kenbunshoku haki, and knock-out a single or multiple targets with haoshoku haki). The Heilianhua style is very difficult to learn as it requires the martial artists to know and use haki. As Akira trains, he is able to affectively use haki in all of his attacks, proving to be a match for all types of devil fruit users. Swordsmanship *Akira is fluent in many swords styles, ittoryu being his favorite. He uses his family's sword, one of the 12 Saijo O Wazamono grade swords, Oni Tsume (literally meaning "Demon's Claw"). The blade is said to be a match for Dracule Miehawk's Yoru sword. As the family sword, Oni Tsume may only be wielded by a member of the Kure Family, due to a spell placed on it by one of Akira's ancestors many years ago. Strategic Mind *As a child,' '''Akira was very interested with strategy. As he grew up, he became knowledgeable in the ways of strategy and became an equal to the Great Tactician Tsuru. Akira accounts for many outcomes of certain plans and is able to turn them into his favor. It is due to this that Akira is able fight battles and wars. Relationships Monkey D. Family & Portgas D. Ace *Akira is a close friend of Garp. Many times, as they played chess, Akira would hit Garp on the head when he fell asleep during his turn, usually ending the matter with a fight. As he was Garp's friend, he became acquainted with Luffy and Ace. He was so trusted, that he was given the information that Ace was Gol D. Roger's son. Akira hid that fact, so as to protect Ace from death by association. Being friends with Luffy, he was easily recognized by him during their encounter after Enies Lobby. Straw Hats *'Zoro:' Akira respects Zoro's ability as a swordsman. He is most impressed by the Santoryu style used by him. Although, Zoro's way of getting lost and confused all the time usually gets Akira pissed, since he is the one that usually says that he can find the way himself. *'Nami:' Nami's greed, cowardice, and trickery is most displeasing to Akira. Most of the time, she trys to suck up to him in order to get close to his Grandfather's money, even thought he continually tells her that he has no connection to it anymore. He is also irritated when Nami always asks him to protect her when she can do it herself. Though she may be greedy and cowardly, Akira does like how Nami is able to keep cool under pressure and think of the best thing to do in a situation. *'Usopp:' Akira usually defines Usopp in the following terms; lying, cowardly, sniper. Akira usually wonders how Luffy and Chopper fall for his lies and scolds them for actually believing him. Whenever Usopp lied about fighting Sea Kings as big as ones that they see, Akira sarcastically asks him to demonstrate that power, to which he pretends to be diagnosed with "The-Monster-is-too-Big-disease." Even as a liar, Akira respects Usopp's skills as a sniper and his own type of honor. *'Sanji:' For his cooking, Akira is impressed with Sanji. With his fighting style, Akira respects him. With his perverted lust for women, Akira despises him. One thing that Akira hates the most is perverts. As Sanji always goes after Nami, Robin, and any pretty girl that he sees, Akira sends a static shock to stop him. Eventhough he is shocked almost several times, Sanji continues to go after women, much to kira's dismay. *'Chopper:' Akira enjoys Chopper's company. His skills as a doctor impress Akira to the extent that he always flatters him when patching someone up. Akira also respects Chopper's fighting skills and transformation uses. The only thing he hates about Chopper is his lack of sense when Usopp tells him a lie. *'Robin:' Akira respects Robin as an equal. Being the only member of the crew that has common sense and doesn't live on desires, Akira finds Robin as good company. They usually talk about history as they both are interested in it and side with eachother when decisions are being made. He also feels sympathetic to her, as she is the only surviver of Ohara. *'Franky:' Franky's cyborg body and innovative weapons are usually uninteresting in Akira's eyes. Most of the weapons he makes are usually looked down upon by Akira, along with Nami and Robin. He says that his weapons are a waste of good materials, yet Franky says that they are being used for a good purpose. Although he finds them stupid, Akira is impressed by the weapon's efficiency and affectiveness. *'Brook:' Akira enjoys the sound of Brook's music. As he drinks his tea, he usually asks Brook to play a song for him. His swordsmanship also amazes Akira. The only down side that he finds in Brook is his desire to want to see girl's panties. When he asks to see a girl's panties, Akira takes Brook by the eye-holes and shoulder-throws him to the ground. Navy *'Akainu:' Akira can't stand Akainu. As he always talks about justice and peace, Akainu shows no mercy to his enemies or anyone who goes against the marines, eventhough mercy is an important part of justice and peace. He also holds a grudge against him for what he did during the Hoan Kingdom Rebellion, torturing poor citizens who wanted freedom from a corrupted royal family. When Akainu speaks, Akira usually has an angry expression on his face, showing his discontent. After Akira left the Navy, Akainu began to hate him as much as Akira hated him, calling him a traitor since the beginning. *'Sengoku: '''Akira and Sengoku's relationship would be described as acquaintances. They both respect each other and their abilities. However, Akira secretly dislikes Sengoku's use of dirty tricks, such as the plot to turn Squardo against Whitebeard. Sengoku does have a sort of friendship to Akira, as he gave him the bounty of 535,000,000, which was much lower than the price that was originally supposed to be put on him, being 750,000,000. Category:Character Category:Pirates Category:Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Gold Eagle Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Captains Category:New World Characters